Times Power
by I dragged her down
Summary: “Oh No! I don't smell like cheese, do I? Oh Merlin! My life is ruined! I smell like cheese! Oh Please no! I'm too young to smell like cheese!”Sirius HIATUS
1. Colours Of A Potion

**Chapter 0ne:Colours of a potion**

You were screaming inside. How could snape do this to you!? No, forget that, of course he'd bloody do this!!You turned your head from the blackboard and glanced at the three boys you were stuck with as partners.You stifled laughter as you saw the look on Malfoys face, He looked like he'd just been asked to give snape a sponge bath!! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, Atleast you had Harry and Ron. You smiled and added some mercury powder to the potion, Then sat back, relaxed and Watched the amusing scene already unfolding.

You sneered, of all the people snape could of put you with it had to be Weasel, Pothead and the Mudblood. This was just wrong, they werent fit to be within 3 feet of you let alone sharing a cauldron!!

"Don't put that unicorn hair into the cauldron, Weasel" You snapped, Before he could let go of the hair.

"Uhh, What am I doing wrong now malfoy" Came the bored, singsong reply from across the table. If it were any other person- well, not any other person, maybe a slytherin-You'd probably have laughed.

"Because I said so" You glared at him. That red headed Prat needs to learn to respect his superiors!

"Unicorn hair isn't on the blackboard" Came Gangers matter of fact tone. For goodness sake, why did she have to be such a know it all.

"So?"

"So, your not supposed to add it" She hissed back, Obviously annoyed. You watched as Weasley's face went from white to red until he returned to his ingredients, And laughing quietly you did the same, inwardly thanking granger for causing the amusing little scene.

You couldn't help but laugh at Ron as he talked angrily under his breath. You smiled as hermione caught your eye, you could see her laughing behind her roll of parchment. This was almost perfect, If only Malfoy wasn't here to spoil it. You couldn't get used to having him around you, He freaked you out. You realized snape wasn't about to move him and resolved to put up with him, for now atleast.

_Blackmoose teens, blacktooth creams, blank loose cheese... Uhh, I cant read that bloody mess snape calls writing!!!_ You slammed your fists against the table infrustration, Tearing away at your red hair.Why were you the only having trouble reading the backboard. You sighed, It was allways you. Harry-Famous. powerful. best at DADA, Hermione-Bookworm. best at everything.knows everything. It was allways you with the school problems, never them. You cut off your trail of thinking ashamed of were it might lead. You grunted as if in pain andgrabbed a handfull of Pheonix Feathers. You paused your hand over the cauldron looking at your partners waiting for one of them to tell you off, When none of them objected you assumed they weren't paying attention and added the feathers.

Suddenly the cauldron erupted into Flames and the whole class went into uproar. Snape strode over to the fours table and was thrown back forcefully into the other students. The four Stared in fear at the silver force field stopping them from escaping smouldering flames.

"What do we do?!"Hermione shouted across the noise of the cauldron.

"We wait for the potion to take effect and try to handle what happens!" Draco shouted out to her. Hermione bit her lip but said nothing else.

Then rather unexpectedly four symbols flew out of the cauldron traveling through the air on what appeared as a swirling hurricane.

Hermionedissapeared in a shroud of midight blue, A teardrop carving itself painfully onto her shoulder.

Ron was being strangeled behind a curtain of crimson red, A dagger crawling onto his open palm.

Draco was pushed back into a swirling mass of forest green, A shard of ice sketching onto his pounding wrist.

Harry was surround in sparkling silver, His once thin red scar turning the same shade of the colour surrounding him.

A loud crack filled the dungeon as the force field broke, the four students once trapped within it now gone.....


	2. Twister In The Great Hall

**Title: Teardrops, daggers, ice and lightning**

**Chapter 2: Twister in the great hall**

* * *

It was an warm autumn morning at hogwarts, A light breeze flowed across the hall softening the already harmonious mood. Even the Slytherins were behaving, Something the Gryffindors found very peculiar. Or more specifically a group ofsixth year boys.

"I dont know Remus, look at them, Sitting there all smug, I swear there planning something" Remus shook his head dissaprovingly at James as he glared towards the Slytherin table.

"Maybe there just trying to eat" Remus mumbled under his breath as he turned thenext page of his book.

"Sirius could you pass the Bacon" Asked Peter, foodsmeared around his face. Sirius laughed at the sight of his friend.

"Your gonna need another shower After your done with that, mate" Sirius said with James and Remus also laughing at Peters face.

"Whatever, Just pass the Bacon" Snapped Peter obviously eager to continue eating. Sirius shook his head but passed the bacon to his greedy friend.

_**Bam!!!**_

The great hall began to shake uncontrollably as a enormous twister apperated into the middle of the room, The four boys looked at each other, allpetrified, But therecuriousity had gotten the better of them as they truged forward towards the twister as the other students ran screamingfrom the hall.

The four of them stared at the twister, Mouths agape, they had never seen anything like this, not even in books. Silver , Red, Green and Blue swirled throughout the twister as if they were flying in formation. The boys watched as saltymidnight-Blue teardrops rained from the ceiling, Green shards of iceappeared along the walls, A crimson Dagger hovered over the twister and a Stroke of startling silver lightning lit up the hall, the sound of its strike echoeing off the walls.

Remus turned panic stricken towards The teachers, all of them stoodin fear just like him, trying to control the situation.The silver lightning struck again andreverberated around the room.

Suddenly the twister ceased, Revealing foursixteen year olds, stood back to back, shock and fear showingplainly on each of their faces, Yeteach of them still managing toradiate in power and courage.

The firstof them was a girl, Her head of brown curls falling and moving with the wind, Her chocolate eyes twinkling with knowledge and wisdom. Her left shoulder looked as though it had been burned, A teardrop scar traced in blue etchedintricatlyonto its raw surface.

The second was a boy, Platinum blonde hair falling lightly onto his unnaturally pale skin, His eyes were a piercing grey so piercing youcould fellthem boreing into your soul. His right wrist was cut quite deeply, a shard of ice traced in green roughly cut into it.

The next boy was rather tall and lanky, red hair and ginger freckles framing his face, his eyes were a clear blue that ressembeled the lake in the grounds. His left palm was couloured a deep purple from bruising, A crimson dagger carefully sketched onto its surface.

The last boy Made the four marauders Gasp, he was the reflection of James. The same measy ravenhair fell around his head, But his eyes weren't hazel, Instead his eyes were a startling emerald green, He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. A siver lightning bolt was imprinted onto the right side of his forehead, but unlike the others it was fairly obvious that it had been there for what looked as if his entire life.

The small crowd of teachers parted, still recovering from the shock, Dumbledore stepped forward a smile on his aging face as he surveyed the new arrivals.

" May ask for your names" Asked Dumbledore, his blueeyes twinkling.Obvious shock and timid nervousness crossed the teens faces .

Finallythe girlstepped forward "I am Hermione Granger, This" she pointed to the blonde boy" is Draco Malfoy, this" She gestured to the red head "Is Ronald Weasley, and this" She smiled and turned to the James look alike "Is Harry Potter, wego to Hogwarts in the year 1996"....


	3. A Brand new Destiny, For a Brand new tim...

**

* * *

Chapter 3: A brand new destiny, For a brand new time.**

* * *

"Potter, don't make me yell louder, I am not leting you go back into that room so you and Black can badger the new students" The three boys groaned as McGonagall went off on another tangent. 

"But Professor, Did you hear them? There from the bloody future! Does that mean anything in your little world" James yelled fuming at his head of house.

"Really Potter, You don't believe that do you? The four students are transfers from a rather advanced wizarding academy in the Alps. They used a very complex spell to travel here and hit there heads on impact. Their just a little confused, Now get to bed all of you" McGonagall shot the boys one last stern look before turning to follow Dumbledore into his office.

Reluctantly the boys set off towards the Gryffindor common room, An uneasy silence between them, Something that rarely happens. Remus was first to break the silence.

"She's lying you know" He calmly spoke. Sirius scoffed

"What makes you so sure moony" He asked barely hiding his sarcasm. Remus's eyes went cold. He shrugged

"When you lie as much as I do you tend to know theese things"

* * *

Harry paced the room, trying desperately to calm himself down.He couldn't be here! Not here! What would happen to the others, Voldermort would almost cetainly use this to his advantage. Harry's emotions came crashing down on him like a tidle wave. What would he do if he saw his parents? He didn't think he could handle losing them again. He knew if he saw his father he'd have to resist the urge to punch him, to make him hurt for all the pain his death put him through, all those years spent wasted at the dursley's. Harry began to rub his wrist, relishing the pain instilled in them by the fall. Pain calmed him down, Pain was just another part of his tragic destiny and the tragic life he would lead. 

"The students have been sent to there dormitories, Albus" Came the forever stern voice and stern face of Minerva McGonagall. Harry smiled _Somethings will never change_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione stared wide eyed around the room, it was the exact same room she had walked into just this morning, not even a single quill or parchment out of its 'future' place. Hermione knew she was in the past, She had known the exact moment she saw a second potter hiding in the crowd of teachers. Hermione smiled weakly at her future headmaster. 

"Well it truly is quite a funny story you have just told me" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling with unknown knowledge and wisdom.

"But I am sorry to say I can not send you back"

"What" Ron cried out his jaw falling open.

"Oh know, we cant stay here I _demand_ you send us back" Screamed Malfoy his eyes bulging out his head.

"I'm sorry Mr.Malfoy but I cant, I was afraid something like this would happen, are any of you here familiar with the _Demonstric _prophecy?" All four shook there heads. _What prophecy is he talking about?_ Hermione thought.

"The Demonstric prophecy was recorded in the year 1847, it was named after Damien Demonstric the founder of**The Demonstric valley academy for advanced magic,**He was also theseer who predicted the prophecy itself.The prophecy told of fourchosen onesfalling from there own time to stop a powerful evil and prevent the end of the world"

"Theese four young people would each posses a fourth of a power so great it would currupt any good wizard. Each piece is different and when the four unite they are unstopable. If you would like I will explain the four pieces to you " They nodded unable to do anything but stare.

"The first mark of power is the blueteardrop, It is one of my favourites outof the four. The mark of the blue teardrop is always given tothe onewho has seen and orfelt pain but always continues on never giving up hope, and forever trying to help thoose they care about, to bear the mark of the teardrop you must be a true friend. The powers the teardrop would give you are invisibility, healing, the power of a telepath and a telakanetic,the abilities of a seer and control over water"

"The second mark is the red dagger, also a favourite of mine. The mark of red dagger must be given to someone with an raging temper and a loyal heart, Someone brave enough to die saving the ones closest to them, You must also have a sense of humor and a knack for cheering people up. To hold the mark of dagger you must have no regrets about your life and live it on the edge.The daggers powers are, Metamorphmagi, the ability to cause hallucinations or to make someone think themself insane, The ability to cause someone physical pain, You can temporarily remove a wizards magic and can control fire"

Then there's green ice, quite a simple enough one. Those who carry the mark of green ice usually do a good job of hiding there true selves, something will have happened in there life that forced them to surround themselves in a shell to hide all true feeling inside of them. All green ices have a lone streak and refuse to live their life under anyones rules, and if you can break there shell they are incredible friends to have. They can create aparitions using there imagination, They can freeze time, They can erase your memories, They can tell when someone is lying, levitate and can control the element of earth"

Finally you have the mark ofthe silverlightning, probably the most powerful.To be lightning you must posses huge amounts of power, strength and bravery. The silver lightning represents the purest and kindest of heart, the one who doesn't deserve all the hardships bestowed on them and will always be punished because of the power they posess. They would gladly give there own life to save an innocent person from death. They can create anything out of thin air, They can also freeze time, They can deflect magic awayor reverseits affects, They can fly without the use of a broom, They can blow things to pieces and can cause storms and lightning on will."

The four 15 year olds sat processing everything Dumbledore had just told them, wondering if the old man had finally fallen off his rocker."What is going to happen to us now Proffessor?" Harry asked avoiding everyones gaze

"First off all we will change your names, I dare say young James will have a heart attack when he passes you in the hall way, From now one your names are Harry Polenor, Ronald Weston, Hermione Graypoint and Draco Millens. You will have to study here for a couple off weeks before we can move you to Demonstric academy. You will be sorted at dinner, you are to tell the other students you'll be at hogwarts for a whileuntil the hurricane arround your school ends"

"But professor how long will we have to stay here?"Ron asked determined not to be left out the conversation.

"That Mr.Weasley I am not sure about, The academy is very hard to reach and as for returning to 1996 I am afraid it will be a very long wait"

Hermione stared at her feet._I wonder if anyone will miss us... what am I thinking of course they'll be missing us,well, maybe not malfoy._ It was really one of thoose rare moments when the four very differentteenagers in this roomall thought of the same things, there friends and family,There pets and hobbies. All of them not knowing that this would probably be one ofthe last times they got achance to dictate there destiny or choose there own discision, From know on every move they would make would be found written deep within the pages of a dusty old tome left in the centre of nowhere. Even as they took sharp intakes of breath preparing themselves for dinner when they would once again facethe sorting hat, A hand was flyingrapidly over lines of old sentences, tearing away at every page, reading there every movement, There every thought

_**There every doubt.**

* * *

_

Hey Guys, sorry about the wait, and sorry about how sucky this chapter is, I just really needed to get all of the information out about there new destinies. And believe it or not I actually have a plot!wow shocker!Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Critiscism always welcome! If i've confused you sorry,I tend to do that a lot. Only one person actually comented on my mistakes and I think I owe them an explanation.  
**Pleione  
**You have got to remember Hermione's smart and she will have figured outsomething was wrong when Dumbledore asked for there names. Plus Hermione knows Snape and Trelawney weren't hired untill around1980 and scince they werenot in the crowd of teachers she would know it was atleast before 1978.


	4. Sorting Hell

_**Chapter 4: Sorting Hell**_

Ron felt his stomach turn as he rubbed his sweaty hands down the side of his robe. He sighed as he examined its black material, frowning at the absence of his chudley cannons badges,There comforting orange writing missing from his sights, he'd have to fix that. Ron moaned like a wounded animal as the great hall appeared before them. He felt his hands shake with that familiar nervousness at the thought of meeting once more with that accursed hat.

* * *

Harry trembled. Where would the hat put him? Not Slytherin, it couldn't put him in Slytherin. But what if it did? Harry shook his head braking away from his thoughts. He peered around examining his friends faces. Hermione's eyes were glazed over, as if trying to digest alot of information in a small space of time. Time, that was what had gotten him in this mess, It was time that had ruined his life this time. what next? His life such a maze it was impossible to know when the next surprise was round the corner.

* * *

Draco fixed one of his famous hot glares on the door of the great hall. Heatedly fishing through all of this new information clouding his brain. Yet he felt comforted by the inevitable event of returning to _his_ Slytherin common room, _his _sanctuary away from icy persona many thought was Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't in the least surprised he had been chosen to be ice, It was pretty obvious to him. But the thing that troubled him was how he had left himself unguarded, how he had let down his walls surrounding himself, and actually displayed his emotions. His precious emotions, the very thing he had attempted to hide from his own father throughout his cold seemingly emotionless life. He had always envied Potter, for the simple fact that people cared enough about him, Enough to shield him from the inevitable war looming onwards, shadowing what was once a great flourishing empire of magic, that was now a torn kingdom, broken apart by silly, pureblooded beliefs.

* * *

Hermione leaned lazily upon the heavy stone walls of the small yet spacious anti-chamber. Trying hopelessly to keep her groggy Eyelids from sliding shut. She felt her body tense up as the great hall became unusually quiet, obviously waiting for Dumbledore to start his speech. She groaned lightly at the idea of over a thousand pairs of eyes staring at her and the others.

* * *

"Now, I realise that you are all growing teens and need your food like I need my sherbet lemons" McGonagall snorted loudly into her soup bowl.

"But I am afraid that I must ask you to wait patiently for a few moments as we sort some late arrivals"

At this the hall erupted into whispers, Hogwarts had never once hosted transfer students.

"They are transfer students from The Demonstric Valley Academy for Advanced Magic and will be in there sixth year here. There was unfortunately a very severe Death Eater attack and many students lost there lives in the battle. The four only survived due to there advanced skills and knowledge. I would advise you to not question them. You wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of there curses"

Dumbledore's Eyes twinkled mischievously, Knowing just how dangerous these new students probably could be.

"So may I introduce, Hermione Graypoint, Draco Millens, Harry Polenor and Ronald Weston."

Dumbledore watched as the four new students walked casually down the middle of the hall. Obviously unfaised by the number of eyes studying there movements. It was easy to tell the four had grown used to being stared at and didn't bother to care any more.

The four were perhaps the greatest mystery Dumbledore had ever tried to solve. All four young people were so alike, yet so different. All held the same Haunted look in there eyes,A look only a heavy burden such as war could give. All of them held the same expressionless face, As if they held no emotion whatsoever. Yet there personalities still seemed to shine through there heavy guards. But what intrigued him the most was the solid Occlumency and protective shields they surrounded themselves with, The future couldn't be so horrible that people as young as seventeen was forced to fight? And in there situation kill?

"Hermione Graypoint" Minerva Called out shattering his disturbing thoughts. The bushy haired girl stepped forward, Not in the least surprised by the old hat.

* * *

Hermione stepped forward Lazily placing the hat on her head. Ignoring the looks coming from the four tables.

_Ah, how unusual a time traveller, I see you were a Gryffindor before, Well you are pretty bookish, But your bravery outshines it, Lets see. Better be-GRYFFINDOR!_

Hermione shifted of the stool and walked to the all to familiar table, Taking a seat at the end anxious to get a good view of the sorting.

* * *

"Draco Millens" McGonagall called out in what Draco thought to be a good impression of Squawking bird. Draco sighed and sat boredly on the stool, Waiting to get it over with.

_Hmm, I see, anotherone out of there time, You have alot of Slytherin Qualities. But also quite a fair amount of Gryffindor in you also._

Draco bit down hard on his lip. Praying to god the hat would choose Slytherin.

_Lets see, no doubt about it I'm putting you in-GRYFFINDOR!_

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he fell off the stool. He stared frozen at the hat,unaware of the laughter filling the Hall. Him in _Gryffindor _that hat must have gone barmy.

"Mr Millens, I would advise you to peel yourself off the floor and go sit at your table" McGonagall said, a smile twitching on her lips. Draco mentally shook himself before scrambling into the seat beside Hermione. He looked towards her, a smile spread across his lips as he saw the shocked expression she wore.

"How the Bugger did _you_ get in Gryffindor!"Hermione whispered. Her Wide eyes darting back and forth. Malfoy frowned, anger evident on his pale features.

"How the hell do I know" He shot back. As he began to stab his plate with a fork. This sure was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

A soft wind blew past the library window, Stirring the crisp autumn leaves. The old man sighed and shook his head, as if annoyed by his thoughts.

"You Shouldn't worry Damien, its bad for your health" The young Professor Triblen told the aggravated headmaster.

"I know Terrence, I know. Its just frustrating knowing that I cant help them"

"I know, but at least you've got the book, at least your helping them in your own way" Terrence cast a glance across the room. A thick book lay open on a silver pedastel, a Phoenix feather quill currying across the yellowing pages.

Damien walked forward to the pedastel, gently holding a fragile page within his finger and thumb. A smile crawled onto his thin lips.

"Its amazing isn't it, There entire lives's, there every thought, recorded on these very pages. It wont be long before Voldemort seeks it out" A grim smile replaced his once happy one.

"We must prepare them" Terrence replied, in a calm statement. Yet the desperation still evident in his voice.

"All in due time"Damien answered gently letting his fingers brush the flames of the roaring fire.

"I dare say an old Elf like me has a few tricks up his sleeve"


	5. Attention

**Attention

* * *

I'm just gonna tell you all, I NEVER usually do this kinda thing I just need to tell you all the Title has been changed to 'Times Power...'.**

I also want to ask you guys a question.

I have decided to put Harry and Ron in Slytherin. I sent my latest chapter to my beta reader and she asked ten friends to give there opinions. Allmost everyone disagreed with my descision and one person threatened to stop reading. I had to tell my Beta reader my Entire plot plan for her to understand why I am putting them in Slytherin.

I want to know if you are all ok with me putting them in Slytherin?

Pira Fallen

P.S: I find having to reply to reviews in chapters annoying and am setting up a forum so I can answer questions in reviews and Everyone can discuss other fics they like, write or have heard of.


	6. Slytherin VS Gryffindor

Okay I just wanna say thanks to all of you for reading and telling me what you think of me putting Harry and Ron in with the snakes. And let me just say HOLLY-CHEESE CAKE! I logged onto my email and found the number of reviews had gone from 19 to 37 Over night! I honestley wasn't expecting that many replies!

Ok, I just wanna say thanks to my Beta reader Serindipity9 forBeta-ing this chapterfor me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Slytherin VS Gryffindor**

Harry eyed the hat apprehensively, if it could put Malfoy-Prince of Slytherin-In Gryffindor. What sick surprise could be waiting for him on that stool? Not Slytherin, He didn't even want to think about Slytherin. Stupid Slytherin with its arrogant, slimy, git's. Yeah that's what they were, git's, the lot of them. Harry let out a long overdue breath and placed the accursed hat over his head of messy hair trying to block out all thoughts of Slytherin.

_Well hello Mr. Potter. Or is it Mr. Polenor? This is all very confusing, isn't it? Never mind, let's take a look at your head... _

_Hmm... Very interesting indeed, you posses the famous Gryffindor courage so well renowned. However I see a darker side of you itching to escape. Yes Salazar Slytherin would be proud of a student like you, And a parseltounge to boot!You really are astounding Mr. Potter, Slytherin would do well for _

_you... _

_No, don't put me in Slytherin, No, Don't even consider it! There's no way in hell I'll go to Slytherin Willingly! _

_Hmm... Tell me Mr. Potter, What exactly would you do to me if I were to commit such a crime as placing you Slytherin? _

_I...I... Well I don't know what I'd do, but I'd do SOMETHING! _

_Hmm... I see better be- SLYTHERIN! _

Harry froze, Terrified by what that bloody hat had just so obviously called out to the hall. Harry Moved across the room grimacing as he reached his 'house'. He eyed the table and settled in at the end of the table, Being careful not to get to close to his fellow Slytherins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron's jaw dropped, Harry, In Slytherin, What was the world coming to! That alone with a Table full of greasy git's and wannabe Voldermort's. But maybe, just maybe, Harry didn't have to be alone?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hat perched annoyed on his stool. Waiting pretty impatiently for Mr. 'Weston' to place him upon his obviously Weasley head. The hats mouth-or rather rip- Smiled gleefully at the feeling of a human's brain under his, well, hat. The hat began to search gleefully through the boy's thoughts and memories. Yes, this boy was definitely a Gryffindor.

_Well Mr. Weasley, there's no use discussing this matter, it is quite obvious were you belong, Gryffindor is the house for you. _

_Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favour. _

_Oh really, what is this favour you ask of me? _

_Well, you see, Could you, By any chance, You know place me in Slytherin? _

The hat was shell-shocked, never in all the centuries he'd been sorting Hogwarts students had anyone _ever _asked to be placed in Slytherin! But, after all, it was ones choices that made up most of the decision.

_Are you sure? _

_Positive _

_Alright then, I guess its-SLYTHERIN! _

00000000000000000000000000

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the hats shout. Ron in Slytherin?

"Alright mate?" Ron asked Harry as he sat down opposite his friend.

Harry was practically speechless.

"How, In the name of Merlin, did **you**, get in **Slytherin**?" Harry raised his eyebrow, at his strangely relaxed friend.

Ron shrugged "I should be the one asking **you** that question, mate"

000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Draco sat in shock at the sorting hats choice of house for there friends-and enemies. The world had been turned upside down. Draco burst out laughing at Hermione's face. Hermione glared  
"What's so funny?" She asked still glaring at his laughing form.

"Its just those two, in Slytherin, It makes you wonder if the founders had **any** idea what kind of brain they were putting in that thing" Hermione smiled it was kinda funny Harry and Ron in Slytherin, and Malfoy in Gryffindor, that hat sure had a sick sense of humor.

Hermione gazed at the laughing boy in front of her, his usually cold eyes watering from shear enjoyment. This certainly wasn't the boy who had teased and ridiculed

Her for the last six years of her life, and as the feast progressed she began to wonder if that boy had ever truly existed. Maybe there was some hope for Malfoy yet.

00000000000000000000000000000

James eyed the two newbies suspiciously as he watched the boy choke on his own laughter.

"There's something weird about those four Moony, I can feel. Did you see the look on the blonde haired-And black haired boys when they were sorted? They looked disgusted almost."

"I guess they are a bit, strange. But I just can't get over that Harry guy, Prongs, He's practically your twin for Merlin's sake!" Sirius stared amazedly over at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, I saw that to, they were just too surprised when they were sorted. Something just doesn't fit." Remus added whilst watching the two new Gryffindor six years out the corner of his eyes.

"Well, if you ask me, there's nothing _strange _about them at all. In fact they're completely ordinary." Peter spoke whilst shoving a whole plate full of food into his abnormally large mouth.

"That's why we didn't ask you" Sirius muttered under his breath...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Sighed in frustration as sat alone on Dumbledore's shelf. There were only so many things you could ryme with Slytherin.

The sorting was over, the new students were all settling in and the process would start all over again. Well, If he could come up with another bloody song in time for next year.

A darkfigure stepped silently into the room, the fire roaringin his presence.

The Hat paused andeyed the figure apprehensively. AMemory flickered inside its hollow head.AGasp fell from the hats lips.Damien Demonstric, The man he had sorted into Slytherin over 100 years ago.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damien scanned the room quickly, his eyes searching for that familiar shelf. Hisgaze caught its victim and he crossed the room quickly.The old man Gentlylifted a small package from histhick, heavy cloak. He steadied his trembling hands, neatly tearing thebrown paperopen.

Damien carefully held four silver chains in his palm, Placing them lovingly on the shelf.

"I hope I've made the right decision" He whispered to himself, his voice hollow.


	7. A lump of Cheese?

**A lump Of Cheese?**

"I still can't believe Malfoy was placed in Gryffindor, I mean he's gonna be stuck in a dorm with the marauders, there's no way he'll survive till morning. He's probably plotting with wormtail right this second, wont he..." Harry groaned.

Rummaging through the clothes and school supplies Dumbedore had given him, trying hard to ignore Ron ranting away like he'd just come back from the dead and needed to tell everyone ALL about.

" And what I really wanna know is why you're in Slytherin. Seriously, I mean what the bloody heck was the hat thinking..." Harry clenched his teeth, Hard. "I feel really sorry for Hermione, she has to be in the same house as Wormtail and Malfoy..." THATS IT. Harry couldn't take it any more and launched a dark green pillow across the room.

" Ron! Bloody Shut up!" Rons jaw dropped as sparks flew from Harry's annoyed face.

"Er..Erm...Ha Ha." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'll just, er, go to sleep." He said and quickly pulled the green curtains around his bead. Since when did Harry shoot sparks, That was normally Hermione's job.

Draco sneered at the common room. "So this is the Gryffindor common room?" Hermione nodded. "Geeze, what a dump" He whispered under his breath. " Excuse Me!" Hermione said the scar on her hand glowing lightly. "Er..Nothing" He said quickly.

" I think I'll just go see my dorm, or something." With that Draco sped towards the to stairways. Which one was the boys again? Draco racked his brain. In the Slytherin common room the boys staircase was on the left, but this was the Gryffindor common room the polar opposites and arch rivals of the Slytherins. So wouldn't everything in the Gryffindor common room be the exact opposite to everything in Slytherin common room. It made sense, after all, The Gryffindor common room was in the tallest tower, the Sytherin common room was in the lowest dungeon. Even the house colours were the exact opposites of each other, green and red, Silver and gold. It just wouldn't make sense if the boys staircase was on the left. Draco bit his lip and felt the scar on his right wrist heat up. He grabbed his wrist immediately knowing it was more than likely glowing a soft shade of green through his clothes. He thought for a moment longer before taking a very small risk and heading up the RIGHT stairway. Luckily for him Slytherin and Gryffindor were really quite predictable.

He ran down the boys corridor holding his wrist out of view looking for his dormitory. Man I must look like an idiot he thought to himself opening the 6 year dormitory door..

"So... What to do, what to do?" Sirius Black asked sprawled across his bead lazily. " How would I know?" James Potter replied rather annoyed. They'd been in school two days and Sirius was already bored, typical. "Why don't you go hang around with that new girlfriend of yours.. what's her name.. you know.. erm.. Sally, was it?" Sirius shook his head. " Nope, her names Suzie, I broke up with Sally" Sirius stopped for a second. " Eight months ago now, Or was it eight weeks ago?" " Dude, didn't you go out out with Suzie last year." Sirius squinted Deep in thought " No, that was Kelly, her twin" James furrowed his brow in thought " You Know what, I give up, just go hang around, with Sally" "Suzie" "Whatever her name is! Just go hang around with them! You're driving me insane!" Sirius Pouted " You mean, you don't want me around any more" James stifled laughter. " Yes! Now get lost! I'm trying to enjoy a little piece and quiet" Sirius stood a look of Mock Hurt on his face, he opened his mouth and spoke in a high girlish voice that was not his own " And after al the years I spent with you! you have the nerve to kick me out! Don't I mean anything to you?" James Laughed at Sirius's over dramatic display. "No, You Moron! Now stopped actind so bloody dramatic and go find Moony, I need him to go over are start of term prank plans. This time I'm going all out!" James said with a mischievous smile. This year was gonna be perfect. They had new first years to terrorize, seventh years to terrorize and even some new students to scare the living day lights out of – Of course who could forget their old favourites, the teachers.

Sirius gave a mock salute. "Yes sir!" He shouted in true army style. James through a deep crimson red pillow at his best friends head.

"Would just go already you annoying lump of cheese!" Sirius looked at James confused.

"Cheese? How am I a lump of cheese?" Sirius asked his brow furrowed. James shrugged.

"I dunno, you just, are!" He said.

"But that doesn't make sense. How can I be a lump cheese if I'm a human?" Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Oh No! I don't smell like cheese, do I? Oh Merlin! My life is ruined! I smell like cheese! Oh Please no! I'm too young to smell like cheese!"

James rolled his eyes." Calm down, Mate You don't smell like cheese. See, Just Breathe."

The door opened and Frantic blonde boy ran through the door clutching his wrist. He hadn't seen Sirius and James just about yet. James was about to ask what he was doing in their room when it hit him, he was the new kid, in other words the marauders new room mate. Quickly James reached out and pulled himself and Padfoot through the curtains of his bed.

"Hey, What the Hell!" Sirius shouted. Thank god the curtains were soundproof ?

"Shhh!" James answered annoyed. " Here" James said handing Sirius half of the invisibility cloak."Put it on" "Why?" James Smiled "Cause its about time we found some dirt on the new kids"...

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to blame my lazy but for not getting this out months ago! I'm so sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
